Known from the prior art, for example from EP 1 232 988 A1, is the provision of elevator systems with a camera, which is fastened to the elevator car and used to record images of the elevator hoistway and to derive from the images items of information about a position of the elevator car. Therein, hoistway components are set as markers, of which images are recorded by the camera and processed by a computer which is connected thereto.
Disadvantageous therein is that, in order to assign the hoistway components to an absolute position of the elevator car, a learning travel is necessary. Also with such a system, determination of an absolute position is associated with a high computing effort.